The early life
by ZussellBrook
Summary: This is Tootsie, Cocoa, Precious, and the new one no one knows about... Scarlet! Midnight is Precious. Chocolate is Cocoa. Moonlight is Tootsie. Magic is Scarlet
1. Chapter 1

Before Precious, Cocoa, and Tootsie met the Wild Kratts team they had a good life. In my stories animals can talk but humans can't understand!

"Come on Chocolate!" Midnight (Precious) called to Chocolate (Cocoa). "Coming sis!" Chocolate called back. Moonlight howled. "Moonlight, no time for howling!" Midnight called to Moonlight (Tootsie). Poachers came. SHOOT! The pups jumped. One fell. (Midnight/Precious's twin Magic) "MAGIC!" Midnight screamed in shock as she looked at her dead twin. Cupcake (Their mother) came. "My daughter!" she said then looked at Midnight. "Thank dog your okay Midnight!" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Magic wasn't dead just hurt. They all thought she was dead. "Midnight, try to wake her!" Blade (father) said to Midnight. "Okay Daddy!" Midnight answered then ran to her twin sister's side. "Magic, wake-" Midnight began. She couldn't finish. There were yelps, cages, and gun shots. Midnight ran but couldn't find anything.

* * *

Midnight's POV

I looked outside, I couldn't find my brothers. I ran back in the cave. "Magic, you okay?" I asked. "Yea, fine." she said. I wagged my tail. "Good to see your awake, and alive." I joked. She pushed me. We walked outside the cave. "Midnight, let's go behind the tree!" Magic commanded me. I did she copied. 2 men appeared. Magic ran in 1 of their bags. They were chasing this other man. 'Zack Varmicach' the 2 men said. 'Martin' left. The other 'Chris' stayed. Chris was shot aswell as Magic again. 'Gourmand' grabbed Magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris's POV

I looked at Martin as he ran off. "Ha-ha!" a voice said. I turned around and gasped. Gormound grabbed a wolf pup. "Let her go!" I screamed. "Donita wants wolves to put in her fashion!" he said. He grabbed a huge gun, not aiming it at the wolf, he aimed it at me! "Scarlet, run!" I said to the pup... before the gun shot.

Martin's POV

I heard "Scarlet, run!" far away. Then a gun shot, and a scream I knew anywhere. _**CHRIS!** _"That's who said Scarlet run!"I said as I facepalmed. I was to head to the Tortuga HQ, when a wolf pup came next to me. "Hey who are you?" I said. I noticed she had a collar. "_Scarlet." _I said. "Scarlet!" I screamed. "Chris is a smart boy." I said. I ran to the Tortuga. "Hey Martin. Where's Chris?" Aviva asked me. I flinched. "Gone." I said sadly still holding Scarlet close. "Gone?" Koki asked me. "Dead. He got..." I said. "Shot?" Jimmy Z said. I nodded. "Gourmand." I said placing Scarlet on the floor. Aviva was already crying the moment I came in and she didn't see Chris."I will try to find him." I said nodding. Aviva was now crying into her hands. I ran out. Scarlet following. I bent down and took off her collar. "Find Chris!" I say. Scarlet sits waiting for me to say more instructions. "Howl when you find him." I demand. Scarlet runs off. I run the other way. My CP (creature pod) goes off. I looked at it. "What is it Koki?" I asked looking for Chris and hearing to see if Scarlet found Chris. "Who was that pup Martin?" Koki asked. "Scarlet, Chris..." I said as tears ran down my cheek. "He found her?" Koki asked. I nodded. "She's the only thing we have to remember him." I say. Aviva come. Her eyes **SUPER** wet and** super **red. "We have his power suits and disks. Well and of course you Martin." she said. "Yea. Wait what?!" I say making Jimmy and Koki laugh. Jimmy was behind Koki the whole time. I looked at Aviva. I wondered if she liked or even loved Chris. I don't think she likes him only as a friend. "Martin!" Koki screamed. I snapped out of the trance. "Huh?" I said. "You okay?" Aviva asked with tears beginning to fall. I was confused. Then I saw the picture of the whole team. Tears then ran down all of their eyes to their cheeks. With me aswell. Koki wiped her tears. "I'm a bad big brother." I said turning off the CP. "No your not." Chris's voice said in my head. I looked up. Only to see Scarlet. I made a fake smile. "Hey Scarlet. You find him yet?" I say. Scarlet shakes her head to say no. "Ok. Well, umm let's keep looking." I said as she nods again. I smile for real. "Your okay, right?" I ask her. She howls to say yes. I pet her. "We have to." I say. She runs off again. Chris's voice keeps saying things in my head. "Martin look near the evergreens." he seemed to say. "Scarlet, look near the evergreens!" I scream to her. She does as told. I follow. She howls. I smile. "You found Chris?!" I scream happily. I run over to where she is. Chris was there motionless. He wasn't breathing that I could see. "Is his heart beating Scar?" I ask. She puts her paw on his chest. She looks at me worriedly. She coked her head and flopped her ear. To say not much time. I pick Chris up. I call the gang. "I found him!" I say with some sadness in my voice. "Is he alive?!" Koki asked me. "Not really. We don't have much time. Where are you?" I say. "Right above you MK!" Aviva says. They all run out. Aviva gasped. "MK, is CK alright?!" she screams. I shake my head. Tears ran down Aviva's cheeks. Chris is right under her. 1 tear falls on Chris's cheek. We watch. Nothing happened like it does in shows. We sigh sadly. Scarlet whimpers and sits near Aviva. She picks Scarlet up. "We got to save Chris, before time runs out." Aviva says. Scarlet puts her paw on Chris's chest. She whimpers to say barley a heartbeat. I could see that Aviva was heartbroken. We went inside the Tortuga HQ. I put Chris on the bed. Chrystal sees him and screams. "Dad!" she says running to him. Aviva held her frightened. "He will be okay, right Mom?" she asked. "I don't think so Chrystal." Aviva says. I wondered if Chris was going to live. Tears came to my eyes and they fell. Then I noticed that Koki slipped her hand into mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Martin's POV

3 months later, Chris still isn't awake. I was really worried. Aviva never even left her room. She was so worried. Chris's voice echoed through my head more and more. "Bro, don't worry about me. Use CPS." Chris's voice said. I walked out of my room. "Arooooooooooooooo!" Scarlet howled. Scarlet was scratching at the door. "You got to go, huh Scar?" I said laughing as I opened the door and Scarlet zoomed out.. She came back in 20 seconds later. Koki looked at me worried. "What is it?" I asked. "2 weeks ago, I took Chris to the hospital. We got the results back today." Koki said. I looked at her to finished. "Chris has... has..." she began. "Chris didn't make it." she says tears running down her cheeks. "WHAT!?" I scream. I run into Aviva's room. "Aviva, you know about what happened to Chris?" I ask. She nods.

Aviva's POV

We were pranking Martin to think that Chris died. Chris is really in my closet. "Are you sad?" Martin asked me. I pretended to cry, I failed because I began laughing. "Huh?!" Martin said. "Chris, come out! I failed the plan!" I scream. Chris comes out. "BRO?!" Martin screams running up. "Dude I really hurt myself so don't hug me!" Chris said. He sat next to me. He kissed my cheek. "You two are a couple since...?" Martin said as we giggled


End file.
